


Talons and Tea Leaves

by leaderofthecookies



Series: Angry samurai and his little brother [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Exorcists have different kind of magic, Gen, General Kanda Yuu, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good guys Dark Order, Harry is a good kid, Hermione and Ron are good friends, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda don't do hugs, Kanda don't like Dementors, Kanda is a little better, Lupin is an cinnamon roll and deserved better, Minerva will always be BAMF, Not Beta Read, Reformed Dark Order, Severus Snape Bashing, Slow Build, a big brother with a sword, good guys Noahs, not very canon compliant, slightly changes but not AU, they hurt his little bro, you will suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofthecookies/pseuds/leaderofthecookies
Summary: With the Akuma threat avoided. Harry didn't expected to meet with Kanda again but apparently there is some lunatic hunting him and for some reason the Dark Order is involved. Not that Harry cares, not after he made his aunt inflate like a baloon and run away from home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Kanda Yuu & Harry Potter
Series: Angry samurai and his little brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348609
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Harry hated summer break. While the other muggle kids were enjoying, for him it only mean more torturous time with the Dursleys. Durdley, his cousin, got bored and would find his fun using him like his personal punching bag, lucky since Kanda trained him a little bit he got faster in running away, unfortunately when the fat boy couldn’t get him he would complain to his parents making them punish Harry in many ways.

His only consolation was that he managed to do some homework in secret by dawn when the sky was still dark, he would complete what he could while keeping very aware of all the noises around the house. He also celebrated he convinced his uncle to let Hedwig out in the night he felt so bad the last time he had to keep her locked up, the owl seemed to have forgiven him.   
Doing homework was also to make him forget a little bit about Kanda. Since the Akuma attacks ceased after they defeated Tom’s diary on the Chamber Dumbledore couldn’t convince the Ministry of Magic that Harry still needed the extra protection. The Exorcist were allowed to keep researching and deploy a few groups of Finders and Exorcists on some important magic locations but the Ministry of Magic didn’t want someone from the Vatican 24/7 with their chosen one. 

Having going early to Hogwarts then meeting Kanda had been the best time of his life, of course he felt bad that people were dying because of the attacks, but he discovered of what it was to be cared and having someone that would scold him for doind stupid things, he felt protected around the Exorcist. He would let him talk all about the wizarding world without fear of being beaten or starved like what happened with the Durlseys, he also couldn’t act so excited about it with his friends without feeling stupid.

Harry scrubbed his eyes and focused again on his task quill gently scratching the parchment paper. Why did the school used quills and parchment paper he didn’t know. But for Harry it was nice how different the magic world was from the muggle world.  
He heard someone going to the bathroom making his quill stop and the boy lying on his bed held his breath. If the Dursleys heard him he would definitely be locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He was enjoying having a bedroom and was not eager to go back to the cramped space.

After the last year when Harry got back the Dursleys seemed more eager to expel the magic out of him. Dumbledore tried to send a letter explaining Harry’s important hole on the events of the last year but it was immediately destroyed and ignored. 

What frustrated him was once again the lack of news from his friends. Ron tried to use the phone with disastrous consequences and probably the red haired boy told Hermione since she didn’t tried to call not wanting to get things worse for him. 

He dozed off and noticed he was too tired to keep writing, he couldn’t risk spilling ink on the sheets and having the smuggled books locked away again so he carefully place it all beneath the loose floorboard under his bed. While placing his things he grabbed the small black orb that was a deactivated Golem.   
“For extremes emergencies only.” Kanda said to him, Harry didn’t know what could be classified has “Extreme Emergencies” but he knew the Exorcist wouldn’t like to be called for nothing, so the golem kept deactivated through the rest of the summer. 

He glanced at the clock and noticed he was 13 and once again his birthday passed like nothing. He felt himself longing for Hogwarts and his friends once more. 

The boy was almost falling asleep when he heard a small noise out of his window. Perhaps the wind close it and Hedwig wanted to get back in, he grabbed his glasses and looked up to the window, three owls waited for him.  
One owl looked worn out, he gently placed the owl inside Hedwig’s cage and grabbed the letter the bird was carrying, he smiled while reading the newspaper cutting, now he understood Ron lack of news, his family had won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw, the cutting come together with a letter from his friend and an Snekoscope. Sleep forgone Harry read the other letters.

Hedwig waited patiently to him grab her parcel from Hermione she sent him a Broomstick Servicing Kit still awed he continued reading the letter saying about how she was in France with her family and ended with:

_“I also noticed some Finders walking around, I hope no Akuma appears. Perhaps they were placed here just because there’s so much Magic history in France. If the situation was serious they would’ve sent the Exorcists right?_  
_Anyway I hope you enjoy your gift!”_

Harry had to wrestle with Hagrid’s gift, the half giant mean well but had an odd sense of what was safe. He managed to hide the strange book creature under the floor after locking it with a belt.

Apparently his friends wanted to meet him in London on the last week of the Holidays but it was almost impossible. He knew their friends didn’t completely understand what was like to live with the Durdsleys. 

He smiled when remembered how Kanda appeared on the ordinary 4 Privet Drive. The grumpy samurai intimidating his uncle and calling him _Walrus_ face.

After hiding with care his gifts and cards he lay in bed to sleep, tomorrow he would think of something to make his uncle or aunt to sign the form. Still smiling he fell asleep.

The next day was disastrous.

Resuming the whole thing his “Aunt” Marge was now floating around somewhere in the sky, not that Harry cared. He was currently sitting on a low wall in the middle of the night tired after dragging his things. He grabbed the offlined Golem once again. Should he contact Kanda? What should he do? 

Well, he was already expelled, no doubt. Perhaps Kanda would accept if he wanted to be a Finder? He activated the Golem.

- _Kid, where the hell are you?_ \- Came immediately the voice of the Exorcist.  
-I…- Harry started but couldn’t manage to find the words, would Kanda be mad at him? What if he sent him back to the Dursleys?  
- _Nevermind, don’t fucking move._ \- the boy sat down on the curb hiding his head on his knees.

Few moments later he heard boots stepping on his direction. He looked up.

To his surprise it was Kanda standing right in front of him, usual scowl and sword. How did he reach him so fast?  
-Kanda?- Harry blinked a few tears away, the exorcist scanned him and briefly looked at his trunk. He also noticed that the kid had dark shadows around his eyes and was still too thin for his like.

-Kid, why are you here?-he didn’t looked annoyed, Harry felt like a child being asked by a parent why he was not in bed yet, or at least he guessed how it would feel.

-I made my aunt float like a balloon after a fight.-answered while hidden his face on his arms once again making the last part coming out muffled but Kanda understood it. Harry suddenly looked up to him again.  
-What are you doing here Kanda? How did you found me so fast?- curiosity shone in his eyes  
-I was on my way to meet you when my Golem received yours signal. They can be tracked.- Harry eyed the Golems flying around each other.  
-Why were you meeting me?- was he supposed to receive another letter? Like last year when Dobby intercepted all of his letters.

-I have new orders...- he started but something caught his attention, he turned to the dark part of the street with a hand on his sword handle grounding a combat position. Harry for a moment thought he saw a pair of glowing eyes on the shadows, he grabbed his wand and pointed in the direction of the eyes, a loud whistle made Kanda jump out of the way of a stupidly tall purple bus.  
Kanda glared daggers at the offending bus, hand still on the sword handle. Stepping out of the bus come a man dressed like a bus assistant.

-Why would you call The Knight Bus and stay on it’s way?- the man with no sense of self preservation dared to question Kanda that was almost unsheathing his sword.  
-We must go to London.- Harry cut in, Kanda gave a small “che” and paid their tickets. 

Harry didn’t managed to ask what Kanda was going to say when they were interrupted. He was too busy on not falling while the bus did impossible turns, Kanda was standing like a boss just gracefully stepping out of the rolling beds way, the boy envied the Exorcist balance abilities.  
When they finally arrived in Leaky Cauldron and were dropped on the streets Harry was exhausted.  
-What was you saying before?- he managed to ask Kanda that looked at the deserted street for a moment.  
-Another place. Come on, grab your things.- Harry grabbed his trunk and noticed for the first time Kanda was carrying a small case.

-I was sent to guard you once again.- he started when they arrived at the room, Kanda didn’t felt any spying spells and he knew his Innocence would affect magical items so the room was secured.  
-There was a fugitive from Azkaban, someone they think to have connections with the bastard that killed your parents. Since the Dark Order managed to prove the relation between Voldemort and the Earl, any business with the so called Dark Lord will also be treated has a Dark Order business. Also…- Someone knocked on the door.

-Mr. Exorcist? The Minister is here.- Tom the Leaky Cauldron landlord announced.  
-The Minister?- Harry asked puzzled.  
-The Minister for Magic, he wanted to meet us when we arrived. - Kanda waved his gloved hand to him to follow.   
The room Tom lead them to was was more decorated, behind the big wood desk Cornelius Fudge waited for them when they stepped in the man glanced at the activated Golem that was flying close to the Exorcist left shoulder, Harry’s was dormant in his pocket.  
-Ah! Harry! Mr. Kanda! Glad you arrived so quickly.- the old man said with forced smile Tom arrived with an apron with a tray of tea and strange snacks.  
-You had us worried for a moment Harry, running away from aunt and uncle’s house like that.- the old man sipped his tea giving another hesitant glance at the Golem.  
-But no harm done Miss Dursley was deflated and her memories changed.- the man smiled happily. Harry fidget uncomfortably.   
-If you are worried about your aunt and uncle no worries. They will accept you next summer, this year Mr. Kanda will be your guardian. - the last part came hesitant. Kanda that said nothing until now only deepened his scowl, Fudge gulped. Harry could only stare amazed at Kanda.  
-Anyway...for the remaining holiday you will have a room here.Keep from going to the Muggle London Mr.Kanda can answer any more questions you may have. Have a nice Holiday Harry! - Fudge dismissed them far to quickly. The man was clearly uncomfortable with the presence of the Exorcist.

They returned to the room in silence. When they reached it Kanda deactivated his Golem and continued from where they were interrupted, the Exorcist handled him some papers.  
-Since for now we don’t know how long it will take for hunting all the Earl influence with Voldemort on the wizarding world, I was assigned to be your guardian this year.- reading the document Harry couldn't believe it.

Kanda wasn’t expecting the hug. Immediately freezing but didn’t shoved him off, hands hovering not knowing what to do.The hug lasted for a second and Harry soon let go.  
-This time it will be only me. But don’t think it will make any easier for you and your friends go around sneaking in cursed bathrooms! - he continued like nothing happened and ended with a pointy glare, Harry nodded quickly.  
-I’m not expelled?- Harry was confused, he always heard how the ministry would punish the minors that made magic outside school.  
-No, he agreed it was a stupid acident. Besides…- Kanda side glanced at him with a small smirk on his lips.  
-The bitch probably deserved that.- Harry snorted, now that he stopped to think about it, one oversized “Aunt” Marge balloon screaming on the sky while being chased by his out of shape uncle was _hilarious_. He let himself lough feeling relieved of being out of that hateful house and not being expelled.

One great grey owl hooted gently out of the window. Kanda let the owl and placed her parcel on the bed.

-They are for you.- Kanda said while gently petting the big bird. Harry looked at the cards and looked puzzled back at Kanda but the General was very disinterested.

They were cards wishing Happy Birthday and small gifts, from books to more art supplies. Harry felt so warm from the kindness of the people he never met. Happy tears escaped his eyes, sitting on the bed he scrubbed them. 

_Hoo_

In front of him the grey owl landed and hooted softly at him,this close the bird was even bigger but the eyes was intelligent and kind like Hedwig.  
-Thank you.- the boy smiled and petted the owl that nipped his hand gently before flying to Kanda giving one proud “ _Hoo”_ and vanishing on the night. 

The next day Harry explored his new freedom. He woke up with Kanda already up and ready, his room being just next door with a secret passage between them.   
He enjoyed eating whatever he wanted and while reading the latest news Tom arrive offering more food.  
-It’s good you are here Mr. Potter. I may be relieved from door duty for now.- Harry looked puzzled at the landlord.  
-It’s because Mr.Exorcist was banned from opening the wall to Diagon Alley. Strange things magic do when the Exorcists are around.- Looking like remembering some trauma the other left to tend another table. 

Kanda didn’t looked annoyed at Harry for going into Diagon Alley almost everyday. The other wizards and witches would watch the Exorcist with awe and worry.The samurai mood looked better from the last time they were in Diagon alley when streets were full and the stores bursting.   
Harry would always talk about the amazing things he found out about the wizarding world and Kanda would listen with little to almost middle interest.

Of course people started to noticed Kanda and Harry were always together but strangely none confronted them yet. Maybe the killing aura from the Exorcist prevented it. So the boy continued to enjoy the rest of the holidays without being trapped in awkward handshakes and small talk from strangers.

One strangest thing happened one day when Harry had to refill his money from his vault in Gringotts. The moment Kanda stepped in all the goblins stopped their rhytimatic stamping and stared at the Exorcist with fear.   
-You go, I will wait in here.- Kanda said and placed himself close to the door.   
When he returned Kanda was talking with a Finder.  
-They still afraid from what happened last time.- the other laughed and Kanda gave his usual scowl.  
-Hello Mr. Cruz.- Harry greeted remembering the Finder from the last year.  
-Oh! Surprised you remember me boy. Hello how are you?- the man handled to Kanda a small bag with wizard money.  
-I’m fine, happy to enjoy the rest of the Holidays, what happened the last time?- Cruz gave a loud laugh earning few annoyed glances from the goblins.  
\- There was an Akuma attack and the other Exorcist crashed inside the bank, he had to activate his Innocence and all the vaults lost their warding spells. You can imagine how the little guys were happy.- Cruz blinked at him with a playful smile. 

Cruz walked with them for some time much for Kanda annoyance. The man was happy to share non confidential stories about the Exorcist.

-One day he returned from a long mission and immediately gathered his Finders Squad on the training grounds, it was a massacre, General Kanda made us exercise to the bone. - the man was good on telling stories.  
-When the high ups questioned about it he only said “ _I know those lazy bunch trained shit while I was away.”_ \- Cruz laughed and Harry couldn’t help but smile imagining Kanda said it with his murderous glare.  
-In the end he was right though. We had only leisured around. Our General know us so well.- the man made an exaggerated emotional face. 

-I have to tell you kid. No one of the General Kanda squad have shit of self preservation.- Cruz and Harry grinned from ear to ear while Kanda controlled himself to not unscheat Mugen on the middle of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruz left the two after Kanda reminded, very kindly, that the Finder had things to do. Harry decided to buy this year's school supplies starting with new robes and books.  
The manager of Flourish and Blotts was very happy on seeing the Exorcist and explained how the Monster Books would keep tame while he was around. 

He ended up with his arms full of bags and Kanda quietly grabbed the heaviests ones. With his help Harry managed to finish buying his school supplies and still spare days to finish his homework. 

On the last few days of the holidays Harry managed to find Ron and Hermione. The three friends were smiling and greeting each other very warmly. They walked through the shops while Harry told them what happened.

-Come on Ron. It’s not that funny.- the girl scowled at the laughing red haired boy.  
-Harry could’ve been expelled.- Ron managed to catch his breath once again.  
-I don’t know why I was not.- Harry shrugged. Ron looked around for a moment.  
-Wasn’t the Exorcist with you?- Ron remembered his father saying Dumbledore managed to place one Exorcist in Hogwarts.  
-Since it is not an Akuma threat Kanda doesn’t have to stay so close anymore, he is probably in Knockturn Alley.- Hermione and Ron looked surprised at him.  
-Knockturn Alley? What is he doing there? -That place was full of dark wizards and witches. His mother almost skinnied the twins alive when they tried to place one foot on the place.  
-Probably running away from the crowd. But I have a golem in case of emergencies.- The two friends nodded understanding.  
-I’m so glad we are all staying at the Leaky Cauldron. We will have more time to talk. Ron you have to tell us all what you have learned in Egypt!- the three friends continued to chat while walking. 

Not that Kanda was hiding. Exorcists don’t hide since the whole point of the uniform was to be a target to draw out Akumas hiding in human flesh.  
His distance was simply to not draw that danger to the kid. There were rumors of some dark wizards openly supporting the Akumas and they could be crazy enough to attack him or the kid. While he was there he also fulfilled his other mission on investigating the shady part of the wizard community.   
The movement from the end of the holidays also meant more wizards in the Knockturn Alley. He got out from the shady streets back to Diagon Alley. He waited for the two friends to enter the next store and halted Harry from following in with a hand on his shoulder.   
-I’ll meet with you in the inn later. Don’t deviate from the main street. There are finders watching you.- Harry nodded, Kanda would not leave him without protection.   
-I have my golem.- Harry reassured him. Kanda let him go and turned walking away with wizards scrambling out of his path.

When Kanda arrived back to the inn the kid and his friends were already there. The red haired family was loud so Kanda tried to sneak back in his room but Mrs. Weasley spotted him and greeted him with a warm hug.

\- Hello Kanda. So happy to see you again, when Dumbledore said he would keep you in the school we were so relieved. - the woman was no fool, she knew the Akuma crysis would be not so easily forgotten. She also was aware of some dark wizards activities. She was glad Harry and the kids would not be left defenseless. And without waiting for the Exorcist to say anything she was back at scolding the twins for mocking Percy again. 

-How are we going to King’s Cross dad?-Fred asked while grabbing some pudim, they were all sitting with three tables put together, Kanda managed to disappear back to the room. 

On the next day Harry woke up with Kanda already prepared but furiously signing some documents like they had offended him personally. He briefly stopped to tell Harry to finish packing and eat breakfast and returned to the papers.

When Harry opened the door a massive blur of orange ran inside and he had to clumsy step out of the way.  
Hermione’s cat started to meow loudly and rubbing himself against the Exorcist leg staining his dark uniform with orange fur.

Kanda initially scowled at the creature that dared to interrupt his work but gave an small pet on top of the cat’s head, the animal decided it was an invitation and placed himself on the man’s lap.

Harry decided to finish packing. Downstairs Hermione looked for Crookshanks .  
-Your cat is with Kanda.- Hermione paled.  
-Don’t worry, Kanda liked him.- the girl lifted her eyebrows in surprise.  
-It's because your cat is a psychopath!- Ron teased. 

Harry managed to finish packing his things and decided to help Ron. Percy was blaming him for losing his Head Boy badge, the twins smiled maliciously in the end of the corridor.  
When Harry was close to the parlour he heard hushed voices coming from the darkest corner.  
He didn’t mean to pry but when he recognized Mrs. and Mr. Weasley’s voice saying his name got him curious.  
-Harry got the right to know!.- the couple were speaking in rushed whispering voices, it was clear they were barely restraining themselves from shouting. 

He heard more already feeling guilty.  
-..I don’t want to make him miserable. Besides, what’s the point? Dumbledore managed to keep the Exorcist with Harry.- this involved Kanda? His curiosity spiked more.   
-We don’t know if the Exorcist truly knows the reason why Harry needs the extra protection this time. The Ministry doesn't want to share important information with the Dark Order.- Mr. Weasley explained in a hushed tone.   
-That old fool. The Exorcists helped the Wizard Community more than the Ministry himself!- Molly paced the room in frustration.  
-Harry will be safe in Hogwarts.- Mrs. Weasly said with conviction.   
-Azkaban was the safest prison and he managed to escape.- Now Arthur was pacing the room too.  
-Dumbledore will be there and the Exorcist.- the man sighed seeing the reason on that statement.  
-And the guards..- he added with an unhappy tone.

The couple ended their discussion and Harry ran to hide behind a door and managed to be unseen. He remembered to grab the Rat Tonic in the last second before hushing back to the room.

Sirius Blakc wanted him dead would explained Fudge leniency. But he agreed with Mrs. Weasley, the safest place for him to be would be in Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Kanda.

The boy vaguely had the sensation he should be more cautious but his sense of self preservation was a little damaged. What Harry was thinking right now was how he would manage to visit Hogsmeade. They would probably try to keep Harry inside school walls.   
He frowned, he could take care of himself. He passed by the twins that happily showed him the improvements they had done to the Head Boy badge. 

When Harry arrived at the room Kanda was preparing to leave.

-I will be back late. Don’t wait for me, tomorrow we will leave early.- Kanda strapped his sword on his waist.  
-Where are you going?- It was rare for Kanda to leave him alone.  
-Meeting with an very annoying old man.- and like that explained anything the Exorcist left leaving Harry confused.

The whole day passed and Harry couldn’t find the time to talk with Ron or Hermione about what he had heard. The two were busy with their own preparation for the trip and Ron was avoiding Hermione’s cat like the plague.  
The night soon arrived and Molly hushed them all to sleep after making sure he had eaten at least half his weight in food. 

The next morning Harry was awakened by Kanda gently shaking him awake. The boy still sleepy managed to find his glasses and force himself out of the bed.  
-Hurry, you have ten minutes to get ready to leave.- the boy started his morning routine in autopilot mode before his thoughts started to have more coherence.

His luggages were already taken away and Hedwig was perched on her cage sleeping. He closed the cage and gently carried it downstairs. Noticing how quiet the whole inn was and the lack of sunlight. 

-Eat your breakfast, soon the old man will be here.- Kanda pointed to the food on the balcony and looked annoyed at the window.  
Harry ate in silence his mind still foggy from the sleep.  
He had just finished when he heard horseshoes against the street floor.   
-He’s here.- Kanda looked more annoyed than ever. Following the Exorcist outside he noticed their luggage was neatly arranged by the door. He placed Hedwig’s cage on top of his trunk.

In contrast against the dim light of the street the most beautiful white carriage Harry ever saw arrived. Horses that looked out from a fairytale pulling it. On the front sit a man with fluffy grey hair and moustache drove the carriage  
-Goodmorning Yuu!- the senior man greeted with a kind smile. Kanda locked his jaw and glared daggers at the man but he continued oblivious.  
-And your must be Harry! How glad I’m to finally meet you in person. I’m Froi Tiedoll, General from the Dark Order.- The man jumped out and offered his hand. Harry grabbed it.  
-I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you.- he greeted because he had manners and Allen had said it was important.  
-You are the one who sent me the christmas gift! - the man laughed and Harry smiled at the warm laugh.   
-I hope you liked it. And how is it to be the charge of Yuu young man? I hope he is not giving you too much trouble.- Kanda that was placing the luggage on the wagon muttered some curses.  
-Let’s go old man, we have a schedule.- The man laughed again and hopped up on the sit grabbing the reins.  
-Jump in young man.- Harry was far too short to reach the tall steps but before he could ask for help one gloved arm shot out for him.  
-Come on.- Harry grabbed Kanda's arm. The Exorcist lifted him without problem.

The old man nodded and horses ran. It was like the Night Bus but a little more gentle. The streets were almost empty and the silence was broken by the echoes of the horseshoes.  
Harry was certain a carriage was not possible to run like a car but the horses easily left the vehicles behind.

Harry that was sitting on the wagon watching the peaceful scenario felt himself doze off being lulled by the carriage rhythm.

-It appears your charge is still tired. I told you it was too early.- Froi commented when he saw that Harry had fallen asleep leaning against a bag.  
-Better than calling too much attention with the carriage.- Kanda crossed his arms annoyed.  
-You didn’t want to call attention to the boy, didn’t you?- Froi mused, knowing his pupil very well.  
-I read the reports from last year, how that rude man tried to pull the boy for photos.- Kanda scowled deeper remembering the scene.   
-This year it’s different. The Ministry of Magic is worried about something they are not telling us.- Since the beginning the Ministry of Magic let clear enough they didn’t like the Vatican involvement in Magic affairs.   
-I doubt they would have agreed in giving me guardianship of the kid.- Froi nodded.  
-Did you manage to speak with Dumbledore?- Kanda let out an annoyed sigh.  
-No, they made it impossible to reach the old man. I only receive the new arrangement with an brief letter that he made it clear it was censored.- they were almost on the station.  
-Hm...it’s quite the problem, it appears they are scared about the new threat but don't want to share information with possible allies.- Froi parked the carriage and helped Kanda place the luggage on the trolleys.  
Harry was awakened by the lack of movement of the carriage.  
-Oh..we already here?- the boy adjusted his glasses and looked around. Kanda helped him out on the back of the wagon.  
-I’m sorry, I didn’t help with the bags.- Harry said sad. Froi gently messed the boy’s hair.  
-It’s okay young boy. You were tired, I know Yuu can be very strict with schedules sometimes.- Harry smiled shyly, enjoying the affection.  
-You were the one that made everyone wake up to watch the sunrise, old man.- Froi only laughed and let the two enter the station.

The place was empty, with few tired staff scattered around.Kanda and Harry walked in silence until they reached the hidden magic entrance of the platform 9 ¾.   
Harry felt more awake and happy now he was going to Hogwarst. He would never be tired of the feeling of looking at the big scarlet steam engine with big Hogwarts Express written on it.

Surprisingly the platform was already starting to get full. It didn’t take long for the families started to arrive. Harry wanted to wait for Hermione and Ron before choosing a cabin so Kanda left to talk with the machinist.

It didn’t take long for more people to arrive and Kanda went back to being close to Harry. The boy remembered the talk he heard about Sirius and wondered if he should tell Kanda. He got distracted again when a family of red hairs arrived.  
Not too long later Hermione also met with them. When they were stepping up on the train Mr.Weasley grabbed the Exorcist arm. The man quickly let go after the murderous glare Kanda gave him.  
-Take care of him would you?- the man said hushed. Kanda looked at the man, Mr. Weasley getting uncomfortable under the dark blue stare.   
Harry and the others were busy with Molly handing out sandwiches.  
-It is my job.- the red haired man nodded nervously.  
-I know.But..- the loud whistle of the train interrupted them. Molly hushed everyone inside and gave everyone one last hug. Kanda included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the long wait. 
> 
> Harry is a curious boy, not looking for danger my as*. 
> 
> Stay healthy you all, drink water and wash ur hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The compartments were almost all full but they managed to find one that only had one man sleeping in. It was kind of odd since the Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students. The few adults present were the lady that pushed the trolley and Kanda. The Exorcist looked at the sickly looking man, his appearance was harmless but he could feel a strange powerful magic in him, it reminded Kanda of the magical creatures he met while first training magic. 

The train whistled again and the sudden jolt made the kids hush to sit. The Express departed and soon the scenario outside passed by in a blur, the city being left behind.

-Who do you think he is?- Ron asked while shutting the door.  
-Professor R.J.Lupin.- Hermione promptly answered quietly to not disturb the tired looking man.   
-How did you know that?- the red haired boy was impressed. Harmione pointed at the tags on the bags above him.  
 _"Good observation skill."_ Kanda thought. His golem popped up when someone from the Order tried to contact him.  
-Shit, it’s probably the old man.- Kanda left the cabin and shut the door with some extra force. The sleeping man stirred but remained asleep.

Harry decided to talk about the conversation he heard about Sirius. His friends got more worried than he thought they would be. He managed to turn the talk for better topics and Ron ended up talking all he knew about Hogsmeade.  
-What happened Harry? Are you not excited to visit Hogsmeade?- Hermione noticed his friend got quiet.   
-I couldn’t manage to make Uncle Vernon to sign the paper.- he explained sadly.  
-What!? You are not allowed to go? - Ron was shocked, he wanted to do this trip for ages with his friends.  
-There must be a way…-he almost suggested Harry to ask Professor McGonagall but the idea was ridiculous.  
-...we can ask Fred and George about the secret passages out of the castle.- Hermione almost smacked his friend.  
-Ron! Harry just said a lunatic killer it’s targeting him. I don’t think it’s a good idea he sneak around with Black on the loose.- the girl said sharply, taking care to not raise her voice.   
-Besides, if Harry really wanted to go he could ask Kanda.- for a second Harry looked at Hermione confused until he remembered.  
-Of course, Kanda is my guardian this year, he can sign the permission form! - He had completely forgotten about it.   
Ron beamed and Harry smiled, Hermione rolled her eyes wondering what her friends would do without her.

The Exorcist was outside talking with the golem. The corridors were almost empty with only the lady pushing the food trolley.  
-Still, I couldn’t find anything related to it. The information I get is that they are all busy with the pursuit of the Black. - Kanda had his earphone connected with the golem. An old voice talked back and Kanda replied.   
-Yes, they made me sign a ton of papers only to receive some lame excuse.- Kanda was starting to get tired of the Ministry's attempts to hinder their investigation.  
-Indeed. The High Order is considering more aggressive negotiations if you don’t manage to speak with the Headmaster Dumbledore. - the old General said impassively.  
-Two dots is considering letting Noah's deal with the Ministry?- that would be amusing to see.   
-Link is considering dealing with it, himself.- that gets a smirk out of Kanda.  
-That I would be very glad to watch.- he checked his clock. He had to scout the train soon. Ignoring older General attempts of asking if he was eating enough or if young Harry was eating enough, he hung up.

He opened the compartment door only to quickly say he was out for scout and would return soon, glaring suspiciously when the kids jumped up startled.

 _“We are not even in Hogwarts yet and they are already plotting something stupid.”_ Kanda stomped by the corridors scaring one por Neville that tried to walk out his cabin to the toilet. 

Walking by another compartment Kanda saw another group of students walk out from a cabin. It was that blond brat from that annoying another blond man, Draco or something. They had the habit of bullying Potter and his friends, Kanda scowled.

Draco was just stepping out of the cabin when he noticed a person standing on the end of the corridor where it led to another section of the train. He was already exclaiming something to make the other move away when he noticed the sword and the Rose Cross on the uniform.

From just one look the blond kid and his followers stepped back in.

The trip continued, the Trolley Lady gave Kanda some kind of snack all the time they crossed making the Exorcist go back to the cabin and drop the sweets with the brats and return to his patrol.

It started to rain outside making the scene blur with mist. It got heavier closer to the end of the trip.  
Kanda looked weary outside, rain always lowered visibility. It was a bad fighting scenario. Something crawled in his soul. Instincts screamed. 

The train halted making him stagger a little.

_Why was the train fucking stopping?_

Bad omen, Kanda decided. Something already happened before reaching Hogwarts, that was a bad omen. This year was going to be hell, he was sure, all his past life sins were slowly appearing now. He was sure Alma was laughing from whatever they were. 

The lights flickered and turned off making the train eerie silent.  
Knuckles white around Mugen handle Kanda was ready to draw.

Should he talk with the machinist to discover what the fuck was going on or should he check on the kid?   
Priorities. The kid was his responsibility, Kanda walked through the corridors noticing how he could see with the mist of his breath.  
There was a figure close to the door to the exterior of the train. What Kanda saw made every instinct in his body scream.

He heard muted gasps of students muffling their screams, scared by something they saw on the windows.  
Kanda felt his body cold, it was the same sensation when he saw a level 4 Akuma for the first time, the wronggines of a twisted soul beyond salvation.  
His Innocence vibrated. Showing they encountered a threat. Acting in pure instinct and trusting his Innocence reaction he drew Mugen activating it.That was not an akuma. Or at least he never met any akuma like that. 

The creature floated backwards and vanished on the cold rain outside.He ran to the cabin where Harry was on the ground and the former sleeping man was up putting away his wand. He stabbed his sword on the ground, still activated and turned to see if Harry was ok. The kid looked like he was having a nightmare. Around him his friends looked worried, the tired man kneeled down close to them.

-He will wake up soon, don’t worry.- he said in a gentle tone. Kanda tapped the boy’s face softly, stirring Harry awake. 

Harry fumbled dizzy putting on his glasses and looking tired, the Professor nodded relieved and handed pieces of chocolate to everyone, even to Kanda.  
-Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to talk with the machinist.- Lupin walked out of the cabin, detouring the sword still stabbed on the floor.

Kanda helped Harry back onto his seat. The kid looked haunted, the Exorcist scanned the boy looking for injuries. 

His friends checked him worried.  
-Are you okay?- Ron asked, still nervous from the whole scene. He hand over his pocket where his rat was shaking in fear.  
-Yeah.- Harry answered weakly looking for the hooded figure that had vanished.  
\- What was that? What happened? Who was screaming?- Kanda looked serious at Harry, worry buried deep inside his dark blue eyes.   
-No one was screaming.- Harry looked confused at his friends that nodded, they also didn’t hear anyone screaming.  
Nervous silence filled the cabin, Kanda picked Mugen from where he had stuck on the floor and the sword deactivated.  
-I will return shortly, stay here.- Kanda left the cabin. 

Harry was feeling sick, he felt himself shake from a cold he felt inside his soul. Hermione noticed that and sat by his side. Ron occupied his other side, in part also himself scared.   
-But what was that? I don’t remember ever reading about such a creature before.- the girl asked while soothing her cat that was meowing pitifully from inside it’s cage. 

The door of the cabin opened again making the kids jump. Kanda had returned with the professor.  
-That was a dementor.- The man started while sitting close to the window in front of the trio.  
-The Azkaban’s guards.- Lupin grabbed more chocolate and started to give it to the children once again. This time Kanda politely refused.  
-What are they doing here? It was not on the schedule for an inspection.- the train started to move once again.  
-Honestly? I don’t know, perhaps they thought we were smuggling Black under our robes or something.- the man tiredly joked.

The short rest of the trip was in silence being cut off sometimes with small talk. Harry was getting better from the early scare. Kanda being with them the rest of the trip helped the boy feel safer. 

Kanda was glaring at the outside truly pissed at the rain. Why would the Ministry change the schedule without informing him? Did the old fart think Kanda was not enough to guard their precious chosen one?   
When they arrived at the train station the students were sorted by year. The second year taking the coaches that seemed to be moved by magic.

Kanda had to talk with the machinist so he sent Harry and his friends ahead.   
-I will catch the next coach.- He reassured the boy. 

The exorcist marched back at the station where the poor machinist was preparing to depart. The man was still so shaken by the whole ordeal he almost jumped when Kanda appeared. The new teacher had given him a whole bar of chocolate earlier.  
-I’m sorry Mr.Exorcist but they had the Ministry order and Headmaster Dumbledore consent. - the man passed the letter to him. The Exorcist dismissed the man.

Kanda walked back catching the last coach to the school. The place was empty. Kanda aprocheaded the coach where the ugly creatures greeted him happily. 

The Exorcist petted the closest one gently and got inside the cabin.

When he reached the castle he noticed the new teacher also stepping out of his carriage having also just arrived. Potter and his friends were being bullied by the annoying blond kid and his followers. The new teacher confused by the commotion asked if everything was alright. The Malfoy brat looked insolently at him.

The brat was going to say something until he saw Kanda arriving and paled. The red haired had his brothers with him that looked just barely holding themselves against punching the boy. 

-What are all of you doing outside? Stop wasting time we are already behind the schedule.- Kanda said with his sternest voice. Everyone froze in fear.  
Draco and his followers were the first to ran away with the kid mumbling aimless insults.

-I'm sorry Kanda. I wanted to wait for you.- Potter apologize.  
\- Don't be angry at Harry. It was my idea!- Ron explained. The boy was terrified of Kanda but he protected his friend. He thought it was a good idea since he noticed Harry become nervous after the Exorcists left them. Lupin not quite understanding what happened gestured for the kids to calm down.

-It’s alright, I’m also late.- the kids relaxed a little with the harmless man. .   
-Whatever. Just go to the Hall.- Kanda shrugged on a more bland tone. 

When they arrived McGonagall was waiting for them and called Potter and the girl to talk in her office. Lupin continued his walk to meet Dumbledore. They arrived at her office. The witch gestured to them to sit. Harry and Hermione occupied the chairs in front of the desk. Kanda stood by the boy’s side.

-Professor Lupin warned us you fell ill on the train, Potter.- she started directly. Kanda vaguely remembered the man sending an owl while they were talking with the machinist. The kid looked embarrassed by the attention. 

Harry grew more embarrassed when Madam Pomfrey arrived checking him like he was a baby. Draco’s words echoing on his mind. In the end even McGonagall was questioning if he needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

-I’m fine! - he blurted out annoyed.  
-Their worries do not deserve your attitude.- Kanda reprimanded. Harry winced.  
-Sorry Professor McGonagall. Sorry Madam Pomfrey- Harry was not used to people caring for him just because they meant well and not to be a source for bullying. 

-Apologies accepted. Now Potter. We can still see you are pretty shaken up by the ordeal. You can stay in the hospital if you want.- the witch offered more kindly.

-Thank you. But I feel better and I'm kinda of hungry.- he felt his stomach rumble with the familiar sensation.  
-Yes, chocolate would be ideal.- Madam Pomfrey nodded approving. Every chance she could get she would always make sure to give the boy packs of snacks.

-Ah, Professor Lupin give us chocolate.- Harry remembered and Hermione nodded confirming it.  
-Well! Look at that! A Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that actually knows what he's doing! - the nurse nodded.  
-If you are sure Potter. Please wait outside while I talk with Miss Granger about her school schedule. You can go together to the feast. Madam Pomfrey also said goodbye warning the boy to go to the infirmary if anything was wrong.  
-One last thing. Where’s the old man?- Kanda asked the witch. McGonagall looked at him.  
-He is busy with the preparation for tonight.- she said sternly, Kanda let out an annoyed che and walked out.

Hermione emerged minutes later pleased with something.They returned to the Grand Hall without much fuss. It still impressed Harry how Kanda could go unnoticed when wanted and another moment gathered all the attention with his presence. When they arrived Dumbledore was giving the normal warnings to the new students together with the more restricted schedule this year. 

Harry was not happy with the news the Dementors would be around this year. The way Dumbledore spoke showed he was not happy with it either.

-This year we also have General Kanda with us to guard the school. Please remember he also have authority with the students.- The new kids looked awed at the Exorcist. They heard news from the battle against the Akumas. The Hogsmeade citizens spoke about fit through the year. Each tale more bold and amazing than the other.

Kanda wanted to talk with the old man since he arrived but didn't want to leave the kid after noticing how shaken he still was. 

So he waited until the Headmaster dismissed the students.

He needed to talk with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was completely expecting the Exorcist to invade his office. Of course he couldn’t help to give a little jump when Kanda rudely knocked on the door with far more force than necessary.  
-Come in.- the fuming exorcist entered and glared daggers at the headmaster.  
-Old man. Why in hell did you place that cursed creature in the school?- Kanda placed two hands and the desk and leaned forward towering over Dumbledore.  
-Please sit Mr. Kanda. I will explain what I can.- Kanda huffed but placed himself in the seat in front of him and crossed his arms.

-On the contrary of what you were informed. It wasn’t my decision to place Azkaban guards in Hogwarts.- the old man sighed. Kanda pinched between his eyebrows.  
-The ministry.- he scowled.  
-I’m afraid so. Since the beginning they wanted to actually place them inside the school. Of course I declined. But I’m afraid after my decision with the new teacher of the Defence Against the Dark Arts they made a proposition I couldn’t refuse.- Kanda looked up at the elder.  
Dumbledore looked back at him pondering something stroking his long white beard.  
-...Is fair to share with you. Professor Lupin is a werewolf. As you may or may not know, werewolves only recently were categorized as sentient species, a lot of magical laws are not applied to them yet.- Kanda couldn’t believe that. He had spoken with the men. He helped the brats after that damned creature attacked them on the train. He showed nothing but patience and actual expertise of what he was doing, a fucking improvement compared to the last teacher.  
-I see, so for you to hire him you had to compromise.- Dumbledore nodded. Kanda got up, the old man called him when he was getting out.

-I kindly ask you to not share the information of our new teacher Mr.Kanda. I’m afraid not everyone will see beyond the curse.- Kanda remembered the first time he met the cursed Moyashi, refusing to touch his hand.

-People are stupid. I will have to report to it but I give my word no one on the Dark Order will use the information against him.- and without turning back he walked out of the office. Dumbledore giving a relieved smile. 

Kanda arrived at the staff room where he met the usual faces. Snape still looked at him disgusted but after the Exorcist saved his sorry ass last year the man behaved more around him.

Dumbledore arrived after meeting the new teacher and making sure his accomodations were up to his standards. The Headmaster liked to gather the staff for their own meeting before the school year begins.

-Ah. Everyone is here already. Good, we are a little out of time I'm afraid. So a quick intro should do. Everyone, this is our new member of the Hogwarts staff. Professor Lupin. He will be teaching DADA. And congratulations to Hagrid, our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher- Dumbledore introduced warmly. The wizards and witches greeted them friendly. Except Snape of course that looked like he wanted to vault out of the window.

-Ah. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself back on the train. - Lupin shyly gathers the samurai attention.  
-Doesn't matter. The girl noticed your name on your luggage.- Lupin looked back impressed.

-Oh, I see. And your name is?- Kanda could notice the man was nervous about being the center of the attention. Probably the poor man noticed how everyone avoided bothering the Exorcist and wanted a little peace himself. On his nervousness the man completely forgot Dumbledore had introduced him at the Sorting Ceremony.  
-General Kanda Yuu. Exorcist of the Dark Order.- And since the man had won Kanda's respect after protecting his charge he offered a small bow after the introduction.  
-Nice to meet you. I guess you already know my name- the man awkwardly returned the bow.

-My I ask what’s your business in Hogwarts? For what we know the Akuma threat was dealt with.- the man could be shy but he was sharp at noticing things.  
-The Order has reasons to believe the snake bastard had more connections with the Earl. For now I'm in charge of the chosen one brat since everything wants to kill the kid.- Lupin looked a little disturbed at the explanation.  
-Do you think the boy it's in danger?- Kanda scoffed.  
-I'm sure.- Lupin was going to make ask more but he was interrupted.

-Greetings Professor.- a baritone warm voice arrived with a half giant.  
-Hello. Nice to meet you.- Lupin greeted Hagrid back extending his hand that the other shook happily.  
Kanda was wondering how people thought it was a good idea to gather close to _him?_

-So. This is our first year teaching.- Hagrid was nervous and seeked comfort with someone as nervous as him.  
Kanda wanted to disappear from the small talk circle ten minutes ago. But sneaking out would be pointless since the old man was enjoying the staff gathering and was in a debate about the best kind of beans flavours and how combining two unpleasant flavours could make a very good one.

-Yes. To be honest I'm kinda nervous but I hope to live up Dumbledore's expectations.- the man was grateful for the opportunity and it showed in his voice.   
\- Don't worry, the last few professors were a disaster. They even tried to kill Harry!- Lupin winced and Kanda scowled.  
-I shouldn't have said that. I really should not have said that…- Hagrid started muttered apologising. Lupin looked like he wanted to help but had zero skills in conversation.

-What do you know about the creature pulling the school carriages?- Hagrid looked confused for a moment about the sudden question coming from the Exorcist. 

-I'm impressed you can see them Mr.Exorcist. You see…- they fell in a pleasant conversation about thestrals. Lupin also enjoyed the new topic. The headmaster called for the staff to prepare to end the night making the teachers walk out to their own rooms.

Lucky the night ended with no further awkward moments. 

This year Kanda was settled in a different room. A little more spacious than the first one last year and also with another bed if another Exorcist arrived. The room was closer to Gryffindor common room. And had a secret passway to the classroom floors. 

After checking in with Harry with the golem, mildly scolding him for being awake until now, he prepared to sleep feeling like this year was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo….I had a mental block for some reason with this chap. Then the whole covid thing happened and shit went down.  
> I hope everyone is healthy and well. Pay attention to your mental health too. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the boogeyman is afraid of Kanda

Kanda would arrive later at breakfast. He had to check something with Professor Lupin in the morning. So there wasn’t anyone close to avoid Draco bully Harry on how he had fainted in the train. At least the twins managed to uplift his mood after they told the friends how Malfoy almost wetted himself when he rushed to hide in their cabin when the Dementors appeared. 

In another part of the castle Professor Lupin was facing an interesting scene. The boggart had refused to make peep after the Exorcist arrived. 

-Oh my...- Lupin said while thinking about the boggart reaction.  
-I think our boggart it's afraid of you. Mr. Exorcist.- the teacher let out a chuckle.

Deep inside the cabinet the boggart refused to step out. The creature outside would not fight with spells and laughters. The creature outside would slice the boggart with the power of rage and wrath.

The boggart could be a magical creature but he prefered to be a whole magical creature not chopped in pieces.

-Do it need to be persuaded outside?- Kanda asked with a demonic aura almost unsheathing Mugen.

Lupin waved a hand shrugging.

-No need. When you walk out the boggart will return to normal. But I'm afraid that means you can't watch this class. Unless you want me to teach while watching an motionless cabinet.- the Exorcist looked at the cabinet and shrugged. 

-I'll watch the next one.- Kanda said with his ‘no questioning it” tone and walked out. The moment he closed the door the boggart growled.

The Exorcist checked the clock noticing the kid was probably already in his Divination class so he started his patrol routine, the Divination Tower was somewhat out of his way but he made sure to at least pass through the corridor where the stairs to the tower were. 

This year Kanda didn’t have to stay in the classes. He would mostly follow the class that were given outside the castle.Sometimes talking with the ghosts and paintings that didn’t avoid him. They were the best source of information to anything out of the normal strangeness of the school. The paintings started to get more used to the Exorcist this year. There was a Knight paint that was very energetic but would always rely more detailed information on what he saw.   
  
-Oh yes! The Potter kid and his friends were successfully delivered to their Divination Class! - So the kid got lost at some point, strange, normally the girl would know where to lead the group so they wouldn't get late. Not caring for the moment he continued his job.   
  
Kanda watched the class return early from the divination class. The mood strangely down. Some of the students were sending nervous looks at Harry.

He wanted to check something with the Head of Gryffindor so he tagged along in the class. It was noticeable how nervous the class was to the point even McGonagall reacted commenting about the lack of reaction after she transformed into her cat form.  
  
-I believe one of the Exorcists last year was also an animagi right Mr.Exorcist?- Kanda lifted one eyebrow. It was rare for the teachers to involve the Exorcists in the class.  
-Yes. The Moyashi. He can change into a snake.- some of the students nodded remembering the dueling club fiasco of the last year.

McGonagall nodded satisfied now that her class was out of the nervous stupor they were when they arrived. Hermione managed to briefly explain they just had their first Divination class and it was not good. The professor sighed disappointed and tired. Kanda frowned. 

-Honestly. I don't speak ill of my colleagues, but know that Professors Treweley predicted the death of at least one of the students by the end of the year. Remember, divination it's a imprevisible and imprecise magical art. Don't let it up on your heads or you will see death mementos all around you. - she explained with a matter-of- fact tone.  
-Continuing, today we will learn more about the animagi...- the Gryffindor Head managed to light the mood. A rare occurrence but not an unwelcoming one. At the end of the class Kanda called Potter to the side.   
-Want to tell me what that was all about?- Kanda asked suspiciously, the kid didn't have the best score with professors trying to kill him. So when one openly claimed she predicted his death...well. Just say that she was very lucky Kanda had more things to do with his time besides scare off a crazy teacher.

The kid looked more annoyed about the attention than the actual predicament of death. 

-Don't let it take over your head. I'm here for one job and no one will stop me from accomplishing it.- how could someone be so assuring and terrifying at the same time Harry didn't know. But deep inside he felt a little pity towards anyone that crossed Kanda.

More reassured Harry joined his friend for lunch in the Great Hall. While watching the girl pass the red haired boy a plate of food Kanda noticed something different in the girl. A lingering trace of something magical he couldn’t say for sure what it was but since he didn’t sense it was evil he let it be. 

Kanda had to watch Hagrid's first class. Already feeling trouble ahead since someone thought it was a good idea to put two rival Houses in the same class.The students were not that excited while carrying their ravenous books far their arms could reach.

Walking with the last arriving students Kanda leaned against the closest tree while Hagrid gathered the attention of the children. 

The blond kid mocked the new teacher about how to open the book. The books did try to bite their hands off, unfortunately the Malfoy kid was right. The giant man would have to learn some security standards or half of the class would probably not survive until the end of the year.

A little embarrassed the new professor at least had the sense of not leading the kids into the forest but to a reserved paddock closest to the edge that looked empty.

Not that Kanda cared if the annoying brats were eaten by the creatures in the forest, especially after he saw the Malfoy brat once again picking Potter and his friends.

-...there’s a dementor behind you.- he heard the blond mocking while approaching behind him. Few of the brats around him laughed. Hermione, looking angry and done with such behavior, glared back.   
-And there’s an Exorcist behind you.- a part of the brats froze and the Slytherins whipped their heads back so fast it was almost impressive.  
-Do I need to waste my time with useless fighting?- Kanda crossed his arms sending his best General gaze that made the brats march away with straight spines. Harry sent him a thankful look before Hagrid arrived back with strange and curious beasts. 

The creatures looked half horse and half bird, beautiful and dangerous with big talons and sharp beak.   
  
Kanda saw Potter and his friends walking closer to the fence. He looked back at the Hippogriffs, the creatures didn’t look very happy being tethered with the leather collars, they were tossing their powerful beaks and sharpening their talons in the ground. 

Of course wanting to be a supportive friend, Harry offered to approach the creature when the rest of the class hesitated. 

It was all going well until the half giant thought it was a good idea to grab the kid and place him on top of the beast that immediately opened its wings and flew away with Harry screaming to the winds.

The few students around Kanda almost tripped themselves while making haste to get out of the sudden murderous aura. Soon all the kids were quiet, looking nervously at the oblivious teacher that was looking at the horizon with a smile on his face.

-Oh, for Merlin. He's going to kill Hagrid.- Ron whispered to Hermione so low she almost didn't hear it. The girl could only nood agreeing, looking at Hagrid with wide eyes.

Hagrid noticing the sudden silence and locked looks with the Exorcist. Like a mouse suddenly aware of the eyes of the snake the half giant felt his body freeze in place.

_"I should not have done that. I really shouldn't have done that..."_

His mind looped while Kanda walked towards him with a very calculated pace.

-We will talk later. - Hagrid nodded forgetting how to speak. The students whispered between themselves about the grim and the tea leaves.

When Harry landed it was pure bliss on his face. He slipped to the ground knees almost folding under him but he managed to walk to his friends.The others soon were excited to hear about how it was. Now excited the rest of the class eagerly approached the rest of the beasts.   
  
One of the Hippogriffs approached the Exorcist curiously. Kanda noticing bowed short to the animal that promptly bowed back. Satisfied, the Exorcist turned back to watch the others trying and failing at making their Hippogriffs bow.   
  
The curious Hippogriff nudged his gloved hand demanding attention. Hagrid noticed it but didn’t have the courage to say the one the Exorcist started to pet was one of the most skittish ones having already given the gamekeeper some scars. 

-That's not too hard.- Draco sundely said to the one he was petting, the same that Potter had ridden earlier.   
-You are just a great dumb ugly bird.- Kanda saw the disaster happen. The hippogriff immediately noticed the insult. The creature screeched and got up on its back legs lifting the sharp front talons high in the air.

Kanda placed himself in front of the animal arm raised. The sharp talons shredded his uniform like butter making three bloody gashes on his flesh.

-Enough.- in an even tone he ordered the beast. Everyone held their breaths. The animal halted and looked at the Exorcist tilting its head curiously.

The Exorcist lifted his uninjured hand and petted the beak twice before nudging him away. The hippogriff chirped and clacked it’s beak and walked back to the paddock without a fuss.

-Kanda, you are bleeding.- Harry gasped looking at the angry gashes leaking blood, under the blood and the shredded uniform he saw red scars with a cross like shape in his forearm.  
Kanda looked more annoyed than in pain.

-Hagrid. - Hermione called.  
Hagrid managed to get out of his shocked state and looked at the girl.  
-Mr.Kanda must go to the healing wing. But he can't leave the class alone.- Hagrid nodded.  
-Everyone, class dismissed. I'm going to take Mr.Exorcist to the healing wing.- Kanda had wrapped the wounds with a handkerchief but the blood soon stained the white cloth.  
-I'm fine, I can go alone. I will take the class back to the castle first.- Hagrid nodded nervously. Harry looked worried at his friend, he knew Hagrid would probably feel very guilty about Kanda getting injured in his first class. Maybe he could try to talk with him later and try to cheer him up. 

The walk was mostly silent, the Shytherins were not trying very hard to keep down their comments against Hagrid. At some point someone of the other house whispered back it was Malfoy’s fault. A quick sharp gazed from Kanda made everyone quickly shut up.

When Kanda reached the infirmary the wound had already stopped bleeding. He only had to clean it and let it be to heal by itself. At the end of the day would probably be just a scar. After some time convincing Madam Pomfrey that he didn’t need to take any potions to heal he walked out with a cleaned and bandaged cut. He walked back to change out of his ruined uniform already finding it annoying he would’ve to report and request a new set of uniform because he was bested by a giant chicken.   
  
When dinner time arrived Harry and the others didn’t see Kanda on his usual spot.   
-Do you think he’s alright?- Hermione asked worriedly.  
-Don’t worry Hermione, Madam Pomfrey can heal cuts easily and Kanda dealt with a lot worse in his job.- Harry reassured his friend.  
-The Exorcist will be alright, I’m more concerned about Hagrid, he is also not here.- Ron looked at the empty place on the staff table. 

After dinner they tried to do their homework but they couldn’t stop worrying about Hagrid. The three decided to quickly see how he was, they had some time before curfew.   
When they arrived they heard sobbing. They knocked.

-Come in.- Hagrid half growled half sobbed.

When the three stepped inside they saw Hagrid, puffy eyed, cheeks red and a big pewter tankard on the table. The bizarre thing was that with one hand he was holding for his dear life the arm of a very pissed off Exorcist that had his sword unsheathed high in the air ready to liberate the limb from the rest of the body.

Kanda glared at the three that stopped, frozen in place by the strange scene. 

-What are you doing here?- each word was said almost with a snarl behind a locked jaw. There was a little pause where Hagrid sobbed again making Kanda turn to furiously glare at the giant’s hand, the sword lifting more in the air.  
-We wanted to check how Hagrid is.- Harry managed to speak. Ron and Hermione looked really worried watching the blade.  
\- He’s fucking peachy, got back to the castle.- the sword didn’t lowered an inch.  
-Must be a new record, lasting only a day as a teacher.- Hagrid moved jostling Kanda, the Exorcist looking more ready to strike each second.  
-You are not getting fired Hagrid!- Hermione said indignantly.  
-It was all Malfoy’s fault!- Ron jumped in agreeing.   
-Yeah! We will back you up if you need it!- more tears came out and Hagrid tried to hug the three finally noticing he was still holding the Exorcist’s arm. After letting go he managed to clumsy hug the children.

The hug was bone crushing and then suddenly Hagrid basically shoved the four out of his home. Kanda looked ready to skin the next breathing thing he saw. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked very confused at the whole moment.  
-Come.- it was the only word Kanda managed to direct at them. The walk back to the tower was very silent. The training room in the Exorcist dormitories was almost pushed to its limits that night.

  
  
  
 **Extra**   
Allen: What the hell happened to your uniform? I saw it when I passed the Science Division. 

Kanda:....  
  
*Lavi slamming the door*: ALLEN! YOU HAVE TO READ YUU’S LAST REPORT!   
  
**Random self comments while writing this chap** **  
  
**

*Kanda 100% can kill a boggart even with their “amortal” status. The boggart knows it. BUT if a brave enough Boggart tried to shapeshift in front of the Exorcist, just for a second, it would turn into the Lotus Hourglass before being chopped to tiny pieces by Mugen.  
  
*There’s a passage in the book on the part just after Malfoy is attacked by the Hippogriff saying _“Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.”_ _  
_ I don’t know why but I thought the image was very funny like...why would they flex their muscles? Aren’t they wizards? Shouldn’t they intimidate with wands or something like that? Are they flexing like when Major Armstrong meets Sig Curtis? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all?


End file.
